


Harry Potter and the Dragon Rider of Berk

by Daughter_of_Satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Hiccup adopts Harry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Satan/pseuds/Daughter_of_Satan
Summary: When Charlie Weasley finds out about Norbert from Ron he sends a letter to the greatest dragon trainer in the world, what follows is definitely not what Dumbledore had in mind for Harry's first and subsequent years at Hogwarts.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's short, and that my other stories haven't been worked on... I have no excuse.... so happy reading everyone

To Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third,

My name is Charlie Weasley and I am a first year Dragon trainer at the Romanian Dragon Reserve, I am writing to you in the hopes that you can help me. It has come to my attention that there is a baby dragon that is in need of very discreet transfer transport and lodgings. As you are one of the most experienced dragon trainers in the world, I was hoping that you would be able to recommend the types of dragons that would be the most useful for this transfer.

As for the issue of lodging I was hoping that you would be able to take the little dragon in so that they could be available for a new or an experienced dragon trainer to take on and look after. I would willingly have the dragon with me at the Romanian reserve, but the little dragon is a Norwegian Ridgeback and the best place for that breed is your reserve.

If you are unable to take this young dragon in I understand, and will make other arrangements if that is the case, if you are able to take the dragon in I would be in your debt. I would like for a return letter to be sent with my owl Smaug, whatever your answer may be.

Sincerely anticipating your response,

Charles Weasley

1st year Dragon Trainer

Hiccup sighed as he placed the letter down. It had been many years since he had been contacted by outside reserves to take in a dragon of any sort.

The reason for that being that not many actually knew that his reserve existed, let alone that he was still alive.

Leaving his home, Hiccup let his gaze fall upon the sanctuary that he had created all those years ago, back when Vikings and Dragons were still making tentative peace, and his whole village was thriving.

Letting out a sharp whistle Hiccup waited for his partner to head his call, a loud thump alerted Hiccup to his partner arriving behind him.

“Well Bud, it seems we’ll be having a new resident on the island soon, did you want to come with me to get them or did you want to be here to set up? Who am I kidding, you’ll come no matter what I say.”

It had been a few hundred years since they had managed to hide Berk from the rest of the world and while Hiccup missed his family and friends he knew he could always count on Toothless to always be there for him. For on this island there was no one else but him and his dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione meet Hiccup and Toothless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter and it didn't take a year, go me.

_"Detention!" McGonagall shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you--"_  
  
_"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming -- he's got a dragon!"_  
  
_"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on -- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"_  
  
_The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig._  
  
_"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"_ **(HP1 chapter 14)**  
  
"Don't," Harry advised her, not because she couldn’t sing, but because if she did they may get caught.  
  
Chuckling about Malfoy, they sat and waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate oddly making little noise.

After about ten minutes, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness, followed by a larger, darker shape.  
  
Charlie's friends were a cheery lot, as they showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them.

“Now before we set it up fully, was this dragon named, because if so we’re going to have a slight change of plans.” One of Charlies friends said as they inspected the crate that held Norbert.

“Uhh yeah Hag… our friend gave him a name, it’s Norbert, why does the plan have to change?” Hermione replied.

“You see the thing about the Romanian reserve is that they can’t take dragons that have been named before they arrive.”

“Huh, why would that be?” Harry asked slightly concerned, if they couldn’t take Norbert to the Romanian reserve, what would happen to him.

The answer to his question came from over by the dark shape that had followed the four brooms.

Charlies friends had left, for there was nothing that they could do.

“With the way that magic has evolved dragons who have been named have two options, the first is to stay with the one that named them to allow for their natural magic to have mutual benefits, and the second is for the named dragon to be handed over to the current Alpha dragon.”

A man had moved from behind the shape and Harry was slightly confused, because one of the man’s legs looked different to the other, like it was a fake one. Harry had of course seen people who had lost a limb while doing errands for his aunt but he had never seen one quite like this one, even in the pale moonlight he could tell it was more complicated than others he had seen.

“I’m sorry the Alpha dragon, there’s no such thing, if there were it would be mentioned in one of the books on magical creatures.”

“Well err-“ “Hermione” “Right Hermione, there is a simple explanation for that, and that’s because I’ve managed to keep that information to those who are trustworthy enough when studying and/or working with Dragons.”

“Why would you do that?” Harry asked.

“Better yet, How would you do that? that seems like it would take a lot of magic.” God bless Hermione and her logic based questions.

“Easily, my buddy here is able to tell who is trustworthy and who is not, and a lot of the people who do find out about the alpha are too scared to tell anyone else.” The man answered gesturing to the dark mass, which had just moved it’s head and holy shit that’s a dragon.

Harry froze, staring straight into a large, slitted emerald eye.

Hermione hadn’t noticed continuing to question the man who had, in answer to one of her questions introduced himself as Hiccup.

The dragon had moved closer, smelling the air around Harry, and proceeding to curl up around him.

Yelping Harry found himself falling as the Dragons front legs wound around his torso and pulled him into a warm chest.

Broken out of the questioning of the first year in front of him Hiccup turned around and laughed at the scene in front of him.

Hermione however looked like she was torn between screaming and pulling Harry out of the dragon’s embrace, she luckily chose the one that wouldn’t call all the teachers up to the tower, however as soon as she made her way towards them the dragon growled.

Hiccup however made no sudden movements as he slowly inched forward pulling Hermione out of the dragons’ view. The growling stopped, and Hiccup was able to move slightly quicker over to the two.

“Okay so no need to panic, this is completely normal, he does this to a few of the other dragons back home and he does it to me a lot so we’re all good, I’m going to get you out of his grip and then we’re going to have to take our leave okay.”

Both Harry and Hermione nodded the sooner Harry was out of the dragons clutches the better.

“Hey Toothless, I know you’ve taken an interest but we have to let the kind boy go,”

The limbs loosened around Harry.

“That’s a good boy there we go, now we’re going to be taking little Norbert here back home with us okay”

The dragon, Toothless, looked at Harry and made a sound in the back of his throat, kind of like a warble.

“No bud, we can’t take the boy with us, he has to stay here okay.”

The whole time Hiccup was talking he was slowly moving closer to Toothless’ snout finally placing one hand on it fully calming him down.

“Okay you two, those four before showed you how to rig up that harness, yeah, so let’s do this”

They helped buckle Norbert safely into the harness and then with a handshake Hiccup climbed onto Toothless’ back and they were off.

At last, Norbert was gone, Harry and Hermione watched until the three were nothing more than a speck in the sky before they turned and left.

Absentmindedly Harry picked up the invisibility cloak off the ground and hid it under his pyjamas, thank god for them being bigger than he was, it was late enough that he doubted anyone was up this way other than them so they wouldn’t need it.

Harry was still slightly shaken from what had happened with Toothless, that he barely even reacted when Filtch appeared out of the darkness.

“Oh dear we are in trouble”.

* * *

Filtch lead the two down to a study on the first floor, where Professor McGonagall was seated writing out what seemed like detention notices.

“I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up the astronomy tower. It’s two o’clock in the morning. Explain yourselves.”

For once in her life, Hermione seemed reluctant to answer, Harry however had a flimsy but viable excuse ready.

“I’m sorry professor, Hermione was only out of the tower because of me, I was sleepwalking, it’s not the first time it’s happened but it is the first time that it’s taken me out of the tower.” And it was true, nobody would mention it outside of the dormitory but harry did occasionally sleepwalk, well it was more like sleepclean, a habit he had gained only after he had come to Hogwarts and he didn’t have to clean a house top to bottom every second day.

“And what, were you doing up so late anyway Miss Granger?” It looked like McGonagall believed it but Harry was still unsure.

“I was doing some self-study for history, I figured I would get it done while it was quiet and no one would ask me questions, I actually found an amazing piece of information on the Goblin revolution of 1569, where Ragnar the red-“ Hermione cut herself off at McGonagall’s raised hand.

“If this is the truth, why did I have both Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom in here earlier claiming that you two were involved in smuggling a dragon out of the castle?”

“A dragon…. Oh do you mean the stuffed dragon that I accidentally brought with me, it was a Christmas gift for my cousin that I forgot I had in my trunk professor, I sent that off earlier today, Ron got a bit overzealous and wrote a note to his brother, thinking it was a real dragon, but we were able to send another letter to tell him it was a misunderstanding, we got two notes from him the first was to set up a clandestine meeting and the other to acknowledge the mistake and that the first was to be ignored, sadly we lost the first note, which Ron had wanted to keep, as it showed that his brother would do something like that for him if needed.” Hemione was a life saver, Harry was so glad that she was able to play along and come up with her own tales.

“Well as it was a case of misunderstandings and sleepwalking I will still have to take 10 points from you Miss Granger for not alerting anyone to Mr Potters leaving, and I’m going to have to give you both detention, because sleepwalking or not the astronomy tower is still out of bounds, now off to bed with the both of you.”

“Yes ma’am.” The two left.

“How were you able to come up with a lie that quickly?” Hermione asked as they ascended the stairs.

“Well the best lies are the ones based in truth, and it is true that I do sleepwalk, and that you sometimes do self-study really late at night where no one can bother you, so lie based on truth. I however am more impressed with yours about the dragon.” Harry replied knowing that none of the teachers would find out due to the painting-less hallway.

“Well, I did get my cousin a plush dragon, and I did forget to give it to her, and I did send it off earlier today with a post owl so even if they check they’ll see I sent off some post to my parents.”

“Huh… okay and can we both agree not to tell anyone what happened with me and the big dragon earlier, cause I don’t think it needs to be known.”

“Agreed, now let’s get to bed.”


	3. The Rest of the Year

The rest of the school year passed with nary any excitement, barring of course Harry’s quick meeting with the Dark lord Voldemort.

Harry sat down at the table for the end of term feast, excited for the meal but also dreading what was to happen the next day.

Neither he nor Hermione had mentioned the events that transpired with the dragon and they were quite happy to never mention it to anyone, but both had secretly been researching into the type of dragon and any mention of Alpha’s throughout history.

Neither one had been successful in finding what type of dragon they had met but Harry had managed to find a whole section on the once well known island of Berk.

The island had simply disappeared one day, with all but one member of the Viking tribe that lived there making it to a nearby country. The missing member, identified as chief ᚹᛁᚳᚳᚢᛕ ᚹᚩᚱᚱᛖᚾᛞᚩᚢᛋ ᚹᚨᛞᛞᚩᚳᚲ III, was never found or given a proper Viking burial and the chiefdom was transferred over to his cousin ᛋᚾᚩᛏᛚᚩᚢᛏ ᛁᚩᚱᚷᛖᚾᛋᚩᚾ.

It was surprising that the island and it’s people were even mentioned in the book at all given that there were no magical people recorded to have ever resided there, but the people of the island had many stories of raising, training, and fighting many different types of Dragons.

The book didn’t go into detail about the stories or even anything else to do with the people of Berk, but Harry was sure that there might be something more to the book than meets the eye, so he took it to Madame Prince to see if he could borrow it. To his surprise though she was unable to even see the book and scolded him for wasting her time, even kicking him out of the library for the rest of the day.

“Oh Harry, I’m so excited to be going home, well I’m not going home straight away, we’re going to visit some family over in Canada first, did you want me to get you anything while I’m there, like a gift for your birthday?” Hermione said excitedly sitting down beside him.

“huh, oh um anything’s fine… but only if you want to, I don’t want to be a burden… you know what don’t worry about me, you just have fun, I wouldn’t be able to get anything until we come back to school anyway.” Harry replied caught off guard by the offer.

“oh, why wouldn’t you be able to get anything over the holidays?”

“Well my Aunt and Uncle say that holidays are family time and unless the packages are from family we shouldn’t open them during the holidays?” good job thinking on your feet Harry, now she won’t questions about how you like a gift cause she’ll be there when you open it. “the family time also means I can’t do my summer homework, as my Aunt always says No Exceptions.”

“Well okay, I guess I can use the extra time to pick something you’ll really like now that my deadline for your birthday gift is in late August.” Hermione was suspicious but was willing to relent just this once.

With that conversation over Harry looked to the staff table which had filled up while he and Hermione were talking, it was weird to see the empty spot where Quirrel once sat but Harry was relieved that there was no threat to him in the castle anymore.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall which was filled with a light chatter, silenced.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts....

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table.

It was a disheartening sight. "Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.

Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up.

"Third — to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet “for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could, did the math, while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin.

They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point. Dumbledore raised his hand.

The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. (HP:PS ch17)

They had won the cup, snatched it right from the hands of Slytherin house.

“Yes, congratulations Gryffindor , I believe that we are now in need of some new decorations,” Dumbledore Clapped his hands and the hangings that were once Slytherin Green and Silver, were now Red and Gold. “and without further ado, you may all dig in.”

The next morning everyone was in a rush to get all their belongings packed and ready, well all but Harry who had packed his last night.

“Hey Harry you’ll write to me over the summer won’t you? I may be able to get mum to invite you over for the last few weeks even.” Ron said while looking under his bed for a pair of socks that were on top of the bed.

“Yeah I’ll do my best, gotta let Hedwig out to fly sometimes, and I would be very happy if I could stay at your place.” Harry replied, looking down at his watch “hey everyone the train is leaving soon, we’ve got to get to the entrance hall.”

What followed was a faster rush of the boys scrambling to find their things, as Harry walked out the door.

It was an eventful year if Harry were to be truly honest, but even though the year was over, there were still mysteries to unfold and while he may be stuck at the Dursley’s at least they don’t know that Harry wasn’t allowed to use magic outside of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not much happened this chapter but I am proud to even get this done. as you can see it's been a bit of time since the last chapter was posted and I am sorry, lots of things happened in the last few months and i just didn't have the desire to write, granted i did plan for the next few chapters.... but i essentially threw the original chapter 3 idea out the window, so you get this instead.
> 
> Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: ᚹᛁᚳᚳᚢᛕ ᚹᚩᚱᚱᛖᚾᛞᚩᚢᛋ ᚹᚨᛞᛞᚩᚳᚲ III   
> Snotlout Jorgenson: ᛋᚾᚩᛏᛚᚩᚢᛏ ᛁᚩᚱᚷᛖᚾᛋᚩᚾ


End file.
